


Primis

by Dark_Sunny



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batboys being older brothers, Cliche, Cliches Galore, Damian Wayne - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, I Don't Even Know, Older!Damian Wayne/Reader - Freeform, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, References to Damian's Arabic decent, Romantic Fluff, Tags May Change, Time Skips, Warning: Teenagers will have sex talk about sex and just do normal teenage stuff, batfam, did I mention cliches, may become more nsfw, reader - Freeform, slow burn kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sunny/pseuds/Dark_Sunny
Summary: A telling of Damian Wayne's first love.A classic story of young love that starts in a classroom and escalates further than both parties could expect, resulting in a series of firsts for everyone involved.A cliche buffet. =)





	1. First words

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic ever on here and I'll be honest I don't fully know what I'm doing so I apologies if this is hella shit but I've been wanting to right this story for ages so...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Because smut isn't the whole story (yet ) I haven't rated it as mature but be warned ( if i actually finish this and if it goes like I planned) it will get sexual but all the characters will be 18 or over. I will be putting a warning on any chapter that has any sexual content. Please leave feedback, or kudos, even bad feedback is I'll take over nothing.(ಥ﹏ಥ)  
> Enjoy!!!(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

**Chapter 1:** **First words**

Damian Wayne is 16 years old when he enters his freshmen year of high school in the prestigious Gotham Academy which was funded by his very own father. At this point in his short life, Damian has already lead a team of young superheroes, put multiple criminals behind bars, died and come back to life approximately once and stared at the face of death multiple times after that. Simply put, in his opinion anyway, this was beneath him. It was, in all honesty, a solid waste of his time. There was nothing this so-called "institute of learning" could teach him at this point in time, really he could probably _teach_ college lectures far more advanced than the one he would be attending. But, as hard as it is for him to admit, it is a necessary facade that he would have to endure- whether he liked it or not- to keep up his pretence of being simply Bruce Wayne's son, the future heir of Wayne Enterprises. Nothing more, nothing less. 

And so, it is with a feeling of absolute disdain that he begins his life as a high school student. 

 

* * *

Your first day of attending Gotham Academy is the most nerve-wracking moment of your life. Worse than the first time you had ever performed on a stage, worse than that first time you had ever tried to tell a guy you liked him, hell it was even worse than waiting to see if you got the scholarship for the damn school in the first place! Every nerve in your body feels like it's on edge, your hands are practically shaking as you run your hands over a phantom wrinkle on your brand new blazer and dust none existent dirt of your freshly pressed skirt. This nervousness stems from a multitude of reasons. The main one being that you are astutely aware that you do not share the same background as any of your fellow classmates. It's not that you're ashamed of how you got in, far from it. They only gave out one,  _ **one,**_ of these scholarships a year and out of all the people in this goddamn city you were the one to get it. 

No, It was definitely not shame, but,... as you step out of your mother's second-hand car and stare up at the grand iron gates of Gotham Academy, you witness the other students languidly  step out of cars that were  _worth_  your scholarship without so much as a glance at the grand, elegant building. Vaguely you wonder if their summer houses looked like the school. When it came down to it people that grew up in this type of environment tended to treat people like you..well... different. And you did not need that type of burden on you if you were to achieve your goal. Not at all. You needed to get through these 3 years without so much as a hitch in your grades and you pray to whatever God is listening that you are able to have a quiet high school experience

* * *

 

 

There were 3 things you'd learned after a month of attending the prestigious private school; 

  1. Most rich people didn't give a damn about you if you weren't rich yourself. This surprisingly enough was a good thing. It meant that you had lived your life in reasonable silence for the past month or so. The worst reaction you'd gotten upon discover of your scholarship status was a slight rise of a haughty eyebrow a single ''huh I didn't know they did those anymore'' and an immediate end to any possible acquaintanceship. Of course, there were the odd whispers here and there, a few odd giggles and you made sure to have all your supplies with you in order to avoid having to (god forbid) borrow anything from anyone, but it was nothing you couldn't handle really. You didn't really need friends per say and most of the students were pretty civil with you, some you suspected you might even be able to befriend by senior year. All in all, it was nothing like the blatant bullying you had feared upon starting school. Rich kids had better things to do ( you hoped they never got bored at some point though )
  2. Damian Wayne was a possible God among men, smart, athletic, tall, dark and honest to God  _fucking beautiful._ It was no wonder that most if not all of the freshman year and- you suspected even some upperclassmen- had a major crush on him. The guy walked into class and you could hear the collective dreamy sighs that the girls and some guys took. He never seemed to notice them though.
  3. Damian Wayne  ~~could be~~ was really fucking annoying, some would say insufferable. 



You seem to be the only one who notices at first. 

Once your initial infatuation with his rich green eyes, model physic ( you wondered regularly if the uniform was supposed to look that good) and perfect bone structure wore off a little, you began to notice that the guy was..well kind of a dick. 

He walked everywhere with the air of someone who owned the place, with his last name he either did or would in the future. But it didn't just end there. There was a constant look of disdain on his face as though he felt like he didn't need to be there, again, with his last name he probably didn't. It didn't help that he was absolutely perfect at everything as well which probably contributed to his feelings of disdain. The thing that truly set you off though, what really got you riled up was that the guy was a sore loser. 

Damian Wayne did not like losing to anyone. 

you had discovered this upon your first couple of tests because at it so happened, you shared almost all the same classes with him. And in every one of them, he excelled. He got 100% on every test, without fail and you were the only one right behind him. 99% had never bothered you before until you had seen the flippant way he'd taken back his test, almost seeming to say there was no need for you to study your but off every night to get these scores. You felt him sometimes look at you when the teacher would call your name and grade out and you would quickly divert your eyes, almost seeing the smug smile that was probably plastered on his face. 

Then one day, in an English Lit class you got your first 100 and he got his first 99. Your eyes immediately widened in shook and before you could stop yourself you were looking at him and he was looking at you and he looked...well...pissed. Shocked and pissed to be exact. The look had been so intense that you had quickly looked away, staring at your desk till class ended. Then the guy had come up to you, smug as ever and said his first words to you; 

''That will not happen again. That's a promise.''

Needless to say, you had quickly disliked him after that and had taken to studying extra hard to get more 100s simply to piss him off. You never bothered looking at him anymore, the theory being that someone like him probably couldn't handle being ignored

* * *

 

You'd thought your life at G.A. had been interesting so far, what with your unspoken rivalry that had been going on with Damian for a whole semester now. It was definitely a very good motivator and it had actually started getting you some street cred with some of the students (only the ones who had come to the same conclusion about him as you, he still had quite a lot of fangirls). Still no friends though, but all in all things were going well for you. Better than you had hoped really. 

Then one day your life gets a bit more complicated. 

 

It's your first AP science class of the new semester and it is the day you will be getting your lab partners. There was no way for you to possibly predict what would happen next. 

''Y/N you can stay at that table and could you please join her Mr Wayne''. There's a slow murmur of envy by the girls who wish that were them.

Your heart sinks. It's almost as though you are having an out of body experience as your eyes track his moment, elegant as always(you could swear sometimes that he was gliding in air), from the far side of the room till he reaches your table. He pauses for a second before he pulls out the chair to sit in it without so much as a word or glance in your direction. 

Your mouth feels dry like you hadn't had a glass of water to drink in weeks. The room fills with chatter as people celebrate or mourn their partners. You sit in silence and Damian's presence feels like a brick wall of stoic hostility next to you. 

You swallow and lick your lips, trying to muster up something, anything to do or say in this situation besides stare pointedly at your desk. You had a 4.5 GPA and at this very moment that meant jack shit. 

It's not until the bell has rang and the class has ended that you realized that you'd sat through the entire lecture without so much as a glance in his direction and that was just too rude for you to do so you steel your nerves, straighten your back and take a deep breath before you turn to him, the best smile you could muster plastered on your face.

It falters immediately when you see that he's already looking at you, intensely. Way too intensely and his eyes are such a deep colour of green, and so..so  _pretty.._. and how had you never noticed how long his eyelashes were ....and what deity let his lips look so...

''Hi-my- my name is Y/F/N'' you say your first words to Damian Wayne before you physically drool over him instead because that was actually a possibility now that you had seen him up close, and you had thought he was hot before. 

Damian looked down at your outstretched hand, looked back up at you, got up from his seat without a word and left. 

Your hand hung in the air and for the first time since you started school, you thought you might actually be in over your head. 

* * *

 

**Teaser for next chapter:**

 

Damian rarely ever doubted his decisions, they were always calculated and very rarely failed him. But right there, right then, he wasn't completely sure he had done the right thing... But.. _What else could he have done?_ That was a completely unprecedented position he had been put in and he had simply reacted the way he had been taught. Which was what he always did. But he was starting to think that assassination training may not be applicable to school life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually realize it was gonna take me so long to set up their story. I've never written a story like this so for all want to get to the action quickly I'm gonna be just as surprised as you are when it happens cause I haven't actually planed this out so (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
> AGAIN PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ANY FEEDBACK  
> THANKS FOR READING  
> (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)


	2. First touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Damian is too emotionally obtuse to realize he has a crush on a smart and pretty girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this perfectly and then it got deleted. This second draft isn't as good and I want to cry .

To say Damian was surprised by his first semester at Gotham Academy would have been an understatement. 

First of all, there was the fact that the classes he had been placed in were actually quite advanced for his age range, not that they proved much of a challenge for him but at least he wasn't completely bored to death in each class. He especially enjoyed his art classes even if he wasn't actually learning anything. It was just nice to be able to do something he loved on a regular base and it gave him time to experiment with new mediums, the time he hadn't had when his primary focus had been on training. All in all, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the school his father endorsed actually provided an excellent education for those who were willing to use it. 

Second of all, and probably most important, was you. Removing the fact that he had assumed all of his classmates would be snooty snot-nosed rich kids who had little to no interest in actually learning anything, taught that he would find anyone who would even come close to his level of intelligence hadn't even crossed his mind. Not once. 

But then there was you. 

He had been mildly fascinated the first few tests. He hadn't even studied for them and even he could tell that the teachers were going easy on you all seeing as it was the start of the year. One day he decides to look in your direction and he- well he still doesn't know how to phrase what he felt at that moment. He remembers being fascinated by the way the sunlight from the window you were sitting next to shines on your face, catching the small, secret smile you had as you looked at your test paper and it had made his heart  _do_ something, something he couldn't recognize and Damian immediately doesn't like it. It makes Damian uncomfortable because he does not like being caught off guard as in his line of work that usually meant death. Damian doesn't like being uncomfortable and so that had to mean that he didn't like you.

On top of that, there was the fact that you were right behind him with every test which implied that you were just as smart as him, which would mean he could lose to you. Damian is a Wayne. But he's also an Al Ghul and he had been taught since the moment he could understand words that Al Ghul's do not lose, not even in the most minuscule of things and he had been taught to crush anyone who challenged this notion. That meant he definitely didn't like you as a person. 

(He still can't stop himself from glancing at you once in a while to catch a glimpse of that smile because there's something about it that makes him want to draw it for some reason but he doesn't dwell on that and he would scoff if anyone were to suggest that he may be staring too long because, of course, he's not)  

Then the day came when you had gotten the test back, the test he had taken after a particularly hard night of patrolling and he had been having a bad week and he just-just- hadn't known how to react to that so he had gone with his default emotion when tired and confused. Anger. 

After the words he says to you though he can't help feeling strange on his ride home. He ignores the feeling though and chalks it up to being caught off guard by losing to someone even if it was just a test. The next few weeks though, the strange feeling returns in earnest when he notices that you pointedly ignore him when before you used to give him at least a slight glance. Again he ignores it. 

When he's assigned to be your lab partner though he can't ignore the quick feeling of happiness that shot through him. It is immediately eradicated when he notices the slight look of apprehension - or was that absolute dismay- on your face and he wonders if you hate him. The thought isn't pleasant for him. He walks slowly to you, almost like he was approaching an animal and trying not to frighten it away. He pauses when he reaches your table and notes your tense and rigid stance, so he sits down and stays perfectly still, trying to make you less uncomfortable. 

He tries to stare straight ahead, tries not to make you feel any less distressed but he's been so fascinated by you for so long that his eyes can't help but wonder and before he knows it he's staring. Damian allows himself to admit that you're very  _very_ pretty up close. You look almost ethereal framed by the sunlight from the window and his hands begin to sweat and his heart beats that tiny bit faster and why does he feel so warm all of a sudden? He's confused, he's stared Doomsday himself down without exhibiting any signs of nervousness so why are you having this effect on him? And then suddenly you're facing him fully and he's really not prepared for how close your face is. His heart beat increases slightly again and Damian knows he has to extract himself from this situation immediately because that cannot be good. He doesn't even try to be polite about it when he leaves because he's been taught for a very long time that when faced with a situation you're unfamiliar with and there is no chance of gaining an upper hand, the choice is to escape and regroup. 

He can't escape fast enough. 

But when he reaches his bedroom he realizes that that might not have been the best decision to make especially if his assumption is correct and you did, in fact, hate him. He doesn't know why it matters. 

Damian rarely ever doubted his decisions, they were always calculated and very rarely failed him. But right there, right then, he wasn't completely sure he had done the right thing...But.. _What else could he have done?_  That was a completely unprecedented position he had been put in and he had simply reacted the way he had been taught. Which was what he always did. But he was starting to think that assassination training may not be applicable to school life.

* * *

Things do not get better for Damian because as it turns out, being partners with you meant he had to talk to you and that means discovering how smart you are and well- that's just...not great for Damian Wayne. 

And you are smart. Really smart. And even though there aren't that many words exchanged between the two of you, you both work so fast that even the teacher struggles to keep up with you. Although the experiments and class work that you had been doing were all elementary level stuff to him he found that with you next to him he wasn't completely bored to death. It's almost as though he enjoys spending the hours with you in the lab, pouring over and briefly discussing the results of experiments he'd completed when he was 6. But that made no sense to him.

2 months pass by and Damian finds that he has become more fascinated by you with each passing day. Your intelligence and - he would never admit this to anyone, not even himself- your beauty captivated him. At some point, he wonders if you're a witch ( he's had enough experience with them to know they were real) when a drawing that was supposed to be a flower ends up being a picture of you. He had paused and wondered if you'd done something to him- he couldn't bring himself to throw the drawing away though. He decides after further observation that you are in fact not a witch. Witches had a hard time hiding their malicious intent and he could senses absolutely none from you. He can't bring himself to further any conversations with you though, something - he wasn't sure what exactly, it might have been fear but Damian Wayne was never afraid - stopping him.

Then one night while heading home after a short night of patrolling ( His father insisted on shorter patrolling hours when it was a school night. Damian did not like this one bit ), he hears the tell tale signs of someone, a woman, getting mugged and then what sounds like a body hitting the floor.He doesn't hesitate and rushes in the direction of the scream, leaping off the roof with his leg outstretched to land a flying kick to the criminals temple once he spots him. The man instantly collapses to the ground in a heap and Damian quickly checks him to make sure he's down.

''St-stay back!'' comes a shaking voice from behind him. Damian freezes. He knows that voice. He's heard it almost every day now and he feels his heart stops for a moment. He rises and turns around slowly almost hoping it isn't you-  _If he'd been just one second later_   _what would have-_

''I said stay back!'' you yell still with a tremor in your voice. You are standing with both feet spread apart, a metal rod held firmly in your shaking hands and pointed directly at him. His respect for you instantly grows. He'd always admired those who were able to keep fighting even when the feared for their lives. He knows first hand how much strength that took. 

He holds up both hands in a gesture of surrender as he steps slowly towards you into the dim glow of the streetlight above you. You begin to step back until you see him clearly. Even with his hood pulled far over his face the bright red, yellow and green of his uniform is unmistakable to anyone who has lived in Gotham. You knew Robin, you knew he was one of the good guys.  

''It's okay'' Damian says, ''you're safe now.'' He his voice an octave deeper to mask his natural tone full convinced that with your intelligence you would probably recognize him under the mask. 

Almost instantly you feel the strength leave your body and the rod drops the floor with a harsh clattering sound, your body following it soon after. 

Damian doesn't even register his body moving as he rushes to you and holds you to his chest, one arm coming up to tuck your head into the crook of his chest in a gesture he'd seen Grayson do too many victims before. ''It's okay. It's okay. Don't be scared. You're safe. You're safe. I'm here'' he doesn't really know what he's saying, just words that he hopes will comfort you, stop you shaking. He really doesn't like the thought of you being scared. He brings uses his gloved had to awkwardly but softly pat you on the head. Damian really doesn't know what he's doing, this being a situation he'd never been in. but despite the awkwardness, despite you trembling, it still feels  _right_ to have you in his arms. 

''I-I should have listened- listened to my mum.'' you begin to ramble, '' She told me to wait- she told me I should wait at the library but I didn't- I didn't want to stress her and-'' 

Damian shushes you, squeezing you that bit tighter and continues to whisper comforting words into your ears. Even though he was pretty sure he wasn't doing this right he still wasn't willing to let you go just yet. He holds you until the trembling stops and he's so caught up with the feeling of you in his arms, his mind not really thinking of anything, he doesn't notice until you awkwardly pat his arm. 

He lets go of you so quickly you almost fall back as he rises to his feet. He feels his face get hotter and honestly he'd never been so thankful for the mask and hood. He brings a hand to his face as he clears his throat awkwardly before offering you the other. You grasp it firmly, and he pulls you up to your feet, takes a moment to appreciate the feeling of your hands in his and lets go. 

''Are you alright?'' He asks as he watches you dust yourself off and check for any injuries. 

''Yeah, yeah. I think I'm good now. Thank you so much, uh, sir...Mr Robin..'' You avert your eyes from him in embarrassment. 

Damian can't stop the edges of his mouth from curling up in a small smile. ''Robin will do'' 

''Right. Yes. Robin. Thank you so much for that. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up.'' 

''There is no need to thank me Ma'am'' he says, trying to stay professional. He notes that you have calmed down quite quickly for someone who'd gone through an ordeal like that and it makes him admire you more. 

Suddenly you let out a short burst of laughter. ''My mum is never going to let me out after dark when I tell her this story. ''

Damian says nothing to this as he agrees with that sentiment wholeheartedly. You definitely should not have been allowed out after dark without an escort. Especially not in Gotham. Instead of reprimanding you though he offers to walk you the rest of the way home. 

''Oh there's no need for that. I'm just a couple more blocks away. What are the chances of me getting mugged twice in one night?''

''Very high,'' he says humorlessly. 

''Oh. Okay then.''

The walk to your house is done in silence. Damian can't help but enjoy being just next to you, even if you weren't talking. He keeps a vigilant lookout for any attackers but also can't help but be fully aware of how close your hand is to his. He can't help the feeling of disappointment when you reach your house rather quickly and even though it was probably safe to leave you at the start of the driveway he follows you till you reach your door and waits a respectable distance away as you open it slowly. You stop before entering though and turn to face him. He feels his heart jump again as it was accustomed to doing whenever you did that. He's so caught up with his thoughts that he doesn't register you leaning forward until he feels a small, chaste and quick kiss placed on his cheek. 

''Thanks so much again Robin and I just want you to know that I- Gotham really appreciates what you and Batman do for us. You're one hell of a hero.'' You don't give him a chance to reply before you've slipped into your house and shut your door softly. 

Damian thinks he's going to die. That had to be the only reason why his heart was beating so fast. Had he been poisoned? He couldn't explain what was happening to him. He lifts a hand to his cheek where your lips had been a few seconds ago. It's on fire and Damian lets the warmth spread throughout his body. 

Damian Wayne might be dying but he couldn't give an absolute damn. 

Later that evening, Alfred wander what type of criminals the young Wayne had encountered that evening for him to be grinning so widely 

* * *

You had been right about your mother. After she had gotten past her bout of hyperventilation she had all but commanded you to wait for her at the school library until her shift was over. You hadn't really argued with her because although it was pretty awesome to be saved by the boy wonder himself, you didn't particularly enjoy the terror of nearly being mugged and would prefer to never experience something like that again. 

And so you find yourself the next Tuesday evening in the Gotham Academy library, tucked away in the back corner of the building and doing a particularly hard maths question when suddenly you feel a presence standing on the other side of the table.

''Is this seat occupied?'' says the body attached to the hand on the chair. 

You look up and are stunned to find Damian Wayne in the flesh standing there, face as beautiful and stoic as ever. You don't even realize you're staring until he clears his throat pointedly at you. You jolt into reality, look around at the rows and rows of empty seats that are a result of the late hour and how far into the library you are and you look back at him. 

''Uh, yeah, sure. Go ahead.''

Damian nods at you before pulling out the seat and sliding into it with all the ease of a gliding swan. He wordlessly takes out a book and begins to read it without glancing at you. 

You, on the other hand, are freaking the hell out. 

Being partners with Damian Wayne had not been quite as much of a nightmare as you had expected. At first, you had only exchanged one or two words but as time went on he became quite a bit more...civil with you. You had come to discover that he was, in fact, a genius and sometimes you felt as though you were learning more from him than the teacher. You couldn't even bring yourself to dislike him anymore especially when he was one of the reasons for all your work in class coming out perfectly as well as the fact that sitting next to him on a regular basis meant you were constantly exposed to his absolute beauty. All in all, you had actually begun to enjoy your classes with him and the crush you had thought had died after that one English class came back with vengeance. 

And here he was, sitting across from you in a secluded corner of the library when you knew Damian Wayne did not need to study or wait for anyone- You had seen him enter a chauffeured Bentley more than once immediately after school. Did Damian Wayne want something from you? Did he want to be friends? Did he even know what a friend was? Did?- 

''Do you require help with that question?'' His voice cuts through your internal dialogue. 

''What?'' You reply dumbly. 

''You've been staring at your work for an obscene amount of time without doing anything. Do you require help with it? I've already completed that question and I can assist you with it..if you want that is?'' 

At that point, you really think your brain is about to malfunction and you can't really think of anything to say other than'' Yeah, um sure.''

He stands and makes his way over to you. You can feel yourself heating up as he leans down next to you and takes your pencil in his hands.'' It's really quite simple.'' He begins, ''All you have to do is-''

You don't hear a word he says. The only thing your brain can focus on is how close he is to you. How you can smell him and just how fucking  _good_ he smells- The scent is familiar and intoxicating but you just can't quite place it and you lean in without even thinking to get closer to it. You also notice how smooth and soft looking the back of his hand looks and, how had you never noticed how pretty his fingers were?! 

''Do you understand now?'' For the second time that evening Damian puts you in a trance and abruptly pulls you out of it.

''Y-yep! Yes, I get it now. Thank you very much.'' You stammer out quickly reaching for the pencil. The pencil he's still holding. It's the first time you've touched him skin to skin and you take a moment to appreciate the fact that his hand is as soft as you had imagined it would be before quickly placing your hand on the table with a mumbled apology. 

''That's quite alright.'' He says as he stands abruptly and walks quickly back to his seat bringing the book up to cover his face. 

The rest of the time is spent in silence and while you are able to do some work, you cant stop yourself from being painfully aware of his presence from across you. You think you feel his eyes on you ever once in a while but chalk it up to your imagination. You work until you receive the message from your mother saying she's outside the school grounds and ready to pick you up and you begin to pack up your things. You notice that he doesn't move. 

When you're done you stand at the table contemplating if you should say anything to him. You finally settle on ''Um, have a nice night Damian'' and instantly wish you could have said something smarter. 

He looks up from his book and looks at you for a moment that seems strangely long and weirdly intense. ''Goodbye Y/N.'' He says softly. 

That's the first time Damian has ever called you by your name and as you run to meet your mum you wonder if this new side of Damian was actually okay for your health. The speed of your heart at that moment could not be a good sign. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No teaser for the next chapter cause I haven't written it yet but things start picking up a bit.  
> P.S I didn't realize how much fluff and soft emotions would be in this when I started and now I'm wondering if it's going to make it hard to write smut....  
> ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ  
> Please leave feedback or kodos or both.  
> (｡◕‿‿◕｡)


	3. First summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jumps. Time Jumps every where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a really long time to write cause I wasn't sure how to develop the relationship. I wanted to start getting into the juicier bits but I also didn't want it to seem like the relationship developed out of no where. I hate it when fics do that . So I guess we ended up with another one of these. Sorry (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Your friendship with Damian Wayne starts off slow.

After that first Tuesday evening at the library there is a slight increase in the range of your conversations in class, no longer simple centered around the rates of reactions or how to reach a stable equilibrium, he begins to nonchalantly offer you suggestions for scientific journals you could read to help you in a particular section (so maybe not a huge diversion there) and even begins to talk about other subjects that you take together, asking you how you found last nights English homework and contributing with snide comments of his own when you complained about a teacher. But the growth of the friendship really begins in earnest on those faithful Tuesday evenings where every week without fail he shows up in that secluded part of the library and sits across from you.

At first, you had really questioned it seeing as you knew for a fact that he didn't need to be there but at some point, you can't even remember when you stop caring. Yes, the friendship starts slow but it also develops quickly. 

It's only a couple of weeks before you begin to have proper conversations in hushed whispers at the back of the library ( _your_   part of the library. No matter how hard you try you can't stop yourself from thinking of it as yours and Damian's seeing as you two are the only people that are ever there )  during breaks from your own work. You start off talking about books unsurprisingly, seeing as he had a different one every week. You learn that Damian likes the classics, Shakespeare, Herman Melville, the full roster. You can tell that he's surprised when you are able to talk knowledgeably about some of the books and some days you don't even manage to get any work done as you heatedly argue over the themes and messages of certain books (The Count Of Monte Cristo was a particularly heated discussion and you had almost missed the message from your mum being so engrossed in the conversation as you were). 

A couple more weeks fly by and now your conversations have evolved into just about every topic that springs to either of your minds but more importantly, Damian begins to smile at you and suddenly even though you very rarely get any work done, those Tuesday evenings become the best part of your week.

The first time it happens it's when you're in the middle of a tangent about some book character and you look up at him to see if he agrees with you and your heart is not prepared for this smile. Because this smile, this smile is sweet and small and genuine, nothing compared to the confident smirks you'd seen plastered across his face on more than one occasion. This smile makes his face look younger and kinder and, you didn't even think this was possible, more handsome than he'd ever been and you don't think he even realizes he's doing it. This smile is just for you and at that moment you think you fall in love with him a little bit. 

When he starts to laugh you're a goner.

He doesn't do it often, usually letting out a short sort of snort or snicker if you were to say something that amused him. But sometimes in the most unexpected of times he lets out this deep, loud guffaw, his body convulses in amusement and the corner of his eyes crinkle as he throws his head back in a wide-toothed laugh and he just looks so  _happy_ . You feel such a ridiculous amount of pride and warmth in those moments and you find yourself striving any moment you got to just get him to  _do_ that again. 

He makes you laugh as well. Because Damian Wayne is, among other things, a very witty guy and quiet surprisingly funny when he tries to be. Sometimes, on your way home and unable to wipe the large smile off your face, you could help but wonder how you had ended up in this position with him. How had you of all people become so close to the Damian Wayne? 

By the time summer comes along, you could confidently say that the two of you were actually friends. Although if you were being honest with yourself you weren't sure if Damian felt the same. 

All doubts are dashed from your mind though on the last day of school. As you and Damian sit beside each other in your final science class, you feel him tap the elbow that you had resting on the table, you smile at him and watch in curiosity as he seems to not be able to meet your eyes. Never the less he manages to whisper to you to meet him at the library after school before quickly turning back to the teacher without saying a word.After the bell rings he doesn't give you what had become his routine nod and 'goodbye'. Instead, he dashes out of the class without so much as a look in your direction. 

You, of course, are at a complete and utter loss. You have no clue what he could want and immediately begin to panic, your heart pumping an erratic rhythm as you float through the rest of the day trying to come up with the reason for his sudden request. You don't even allow yourself to think of a confession because there was no way the Damian Wayne could feel the same about you. None whatsoever.... 

The minute your final class is over you make a beeline for the school library and instantly begin to walk in the direction of your usual spot. You pause when you arrive and take in the graceful figure of Damian leaning against your usual table, arms folded and eyebrows furrowed in thought. You can't help but stare. Moments like these, moments when he thought no one was looking, where the moments where he looked the most beautiful to you. Regardless of his expression at the time, with his relaxed demeanour, he never failed to captivate you with his raven hair and emerald eyes and beautiful face. 

Before you can be caught staring you call his name to get his attention. He immediately stands at alert, fully aware of your presence now. You can't help but notice the tense and rigid set to his shoulders and immediately your heart begins to beat frantically. 

''Is everything alright? '' You manage to muster. 

''Yes... Yes. Everything is quite alright.'' He doesn't move from his spot as he faces you, eyes darting everywhere but at you. His face seems a touch redder than usual but you chalk that up to the summer heat and wait for him to continue. '' Well, the thing is.. the reason I asked you here today is... Well, you see,'' He clears his throat once again and squares his shoulders. You're perplexed by this behaviour, not used to seeing him flustered. 

''Well'' he continues, '' You see, I've quite enjoyed our year together..as..as.. partners and you've made the year surprisingly tolerable for me. '' You raise an eyebrow at this and he quickly continues'' What I mean is, this year would have possibly been the death of me, which is saying something if I hadn't had your company to rely on and.. well.. I was hoping we could become.. well, be friends, if that's alright with you that is. '' 

You're stunned into silence and Damian doesn't meet your eye as he waits for your reply. The shock quickly turns into amusement and you can't help but begin to laugh. You can tell that Damian is shocked by that reaction as he looks at you with wide eyes but he doesn't say anything, just stare and waits for the laughter to subside. 

Wiping tears from your eye you finally muster a reply. ''Damian you're such an idiot.''

''Excuse me?" he says, eyes blinking rapidly in confusion. 

''We're already friends silly. And ditto on making the year 'surprisingly tolerable'. Don't know if I could have gotten through this year without you.''

You don't think Damian realizes how dazzling his smile is. If he did he wouldn't have tried to blind you with it after his initial shocked expression. He closes the short distance between the two of you, smile beaming the entire time until he's close, too close to you. You hadn't realized how tall he'd gotten in the short few months you'd known him until you had to strain your neck to look at him. You feel your face heat up and you hope and pray to every deity in existence that he doesn't notice. 

You don't think he realizes that he's still smiling as he says in his softest voice. ''Then can I have your number?'' 

* * *

 

Asking you for your number had been one of the best decisions Damian had ever made. He didn't know why it had taken him so long to ask in the first place.

Well.. he did. It was because it had taken him that long to muster up the courage to. Although he hated to admit it he'd been scared, really scared that all this time you two had spent together you had only seen him as little more than an acquaintance. Because Damian knew that he was...difficult to say the least. He knew that he was too gruff, too curt in the way he spoke to people, a trait he'd inherited from both his parents. He knew that he was difficult to befriend, most people finding his sharp honesty and unabashed haughtiness off-putting. This resulted in a general lack of friends on his part and that had never bothered him in the slightest. He had no need for large amounts of friends and no intention of changing himself so others would like him. Being liked didn't get the job done any faster and so he had never really cared what others thought of him, you could either handle him or you couldn't, end of story. 

But you, you he wanted to like him. He wanted that easy going smile he'd seen you give some of the other students directed at him.He wanted to be close to you, find out what made you tick. He wanted to be your friend. He also wanted to hold you in his arms the way he had done that fateful night as Robin but that was beside the point. 

And so Damian had tried to be nicer. But trying wasn't even the right word to use because when it came to you he didn't have to 'try'to be anything. He just found that he was generally more gentle whenever it came to you. The thought of keeping you company on the nights you waited for your mother hadn't even been an option for him. It was just something he had to do, it felt,  _right._ And it had continued from there, especially after he started talking to you and you started giving him those beaming smiles. Those smiles that made him feel good and warm on the inside. He became addicted to those smiles, started doing whatever he could to get you to just grace him with one of them at least once a day. 

But he was also self-aware enough to know that his change in demeanour may not have been perceptible to you or others. He was still curt and to the point, something he could never change. He knew that he could never be that guy who greeted you with a face-splitting grin and a loud 'Hi How Are You Today?', could never be the bright, chirpy joker that most people seemed to gravitate towards and instantly like. So he was undoubtedly worried that your first impression of him still held fast in your mind. 

But then you had laughed in his face, the sound of it like sweet music to his ears ( he wished you would laugh at him more often) and you had called him stupid as well as your friend. 

And he'd gotten your number. 

He hadn't been able to shake the feeling of elation for weeks after that, especially after the first text you sent him. It was nothing but a simple 'Hi' with a smiley face attached but Damian had felt his heart actually jump into his throat, sitting up at attention as though Batman himself was asking him for a favour. 

Damian didn't even like texting, preferring to have most conversations in person in order to be able to properly gauge people's reactions. He only ever texted his brothers or Alfred and only to ask for the most mundane of things. But he had loved talking to you in school, his conversations with you, no matter how pedestrian or common the topic, had been one of the highlights of his week, every week, without fail. Whenever he talked with you he felt loose, like he didn't have to try to be anything, not Robin, not the heir to a great fortune, not the son of the bat, nothing. He could just be him. Damian Wayne, there in that moment and he hadn't wanted to go without that feeling for months on end. So he'd asked for your number and now the both of you talked even more than you did when you had been in school and Damian loved every minute of it. 

He couldn't get enough of your witty conversations, equally deep and insightful and equally sweet and silly. You were even more open as well, sharing things with him that you may not have done like your hopes and fears, usually in your late night conversations. Damian found himself doing the same although he had to emit anything to do with vigilantes and superheroes which was a lot more difficult than he'd thought it would be. It wasn't like he wasn't used to keeping secrets but it felt wrong somehow to hide such an important part of his life from you. When he'd had to lie to you about why his mum and dad weren't together it had physically hurt. But he knew he had to do it. To keep you safe and to keep his family safe. Plus he knew that Bruce would probably not approve.  

You start meeting in person early on into the summer and by the time you start hanging out together, the two of you are best friends. There are no doubts this time as you had made sure to tell him as much in a message you'd sent at approximately 5 in the morning. He had just returned from a long night in Gotham's worst slums so he'd been elated, to say the least when he saw your name light up his phone screen.

'' You're my best friend Damian Wayne.'' the message had read and Damian had felt like he was floating, unable to stop the grin on his face as he typed. 

''You're my best friend too.'' He'd replied, '' Now go to bed. Staying up this late isn't good for your brain cells''

'' Says you mister literal night-owl. Or is the great Damian Wayne's brain immune from such things as lack of sleep.'' 

''Probably...Actually, yes. ''

He didn't stop smiling for a week after that and it creeped everyone in the manor out. Damian found himself constantly having to dodge questions from his brothers, all of them wondering what had brought on this happy mood in the otherwise sombre teenager. Bruce, for his part, just quietly observes as he usually does. He probably knew what was going on despite Damian encrypting all his messages, because of course, he would. But thankfully he says nothing.At some point his brothers start taking bets on why he's happy, chattering animatedly at dinner as though he wasn't there.Jason guessed that he'd probably defeated an enemy recently or maybe killed the enemy. Tim wonders if maybe he's recently cracked a code and seconds Jason's murder suggestion. Dick is the closest and jokingly wonders if Damian has somehow gotten himself a girlfriend and Damian immediately flips them all off ( a gesture he'd picked up from Jason much to Alfred's horror) as they all burst out into incredulous laughter and makes a quick exit from the table in order to hide his slowly darkening face and stop himself from yelling out that you weren't his girlfriend. That would result in him having to explain who you were and he wasn't ready for that. Not yet. He wanted to keep you all to himself for as long as he could. 

 You and Damian end up spending most, if not all of the summer together.

You first meet at a book signing of an author you both loved who finally showed up in Gotham for just one day. It's awkward at first, both of you having never seen the other outside of the school environment but you quickly move on from this after you make a joke about his resting bitch face( something you'd done countless times online) scaring off the author.

Damian's response to this is '' Then he's weaker than I thought he was'' and this makes you burst out in laughter. You fall into an easy banter after that, almost like you'd been best friends for years.

Whenever Damian had free time from then on he tries to meet up with you. You go to the museum, the park, anywhere and everywhere where the two of you could just be together and talk about everything and nothing was perfect in Damian's eyes. He especially loved it when he could bring his sketch pad and draw in silence as you sat next to him because first of all, the look of awe and wonder when you see something he's drawn makes him feel like he's ten foot tall and greater than Michelangelo himself. Secondly, whenever you're not looking he's able to draw a sketch of you to add to his ever-growing collection ( He'd had to convince himself multiple times that he wasn't being a creep, your face was just very pleasing to draw). He finds that you in natural light when you're not paying attention is when you look the most beautiful although recently he found that he'd started to find you beautiful in all lights and all moments but he decides to keep that to himself. There was nothing wrong with acknowledging when someone was attractive, even if that person was your friend. Nothing wrong at all. 

* * *

 

By the time you end up in the manor, summer is almost over.

 The first person you meet is Alfred as he and Damian are the ones who pick you up from your house. You try and hide your nervousness and greet him with a smile as he opens the door for you to enter the car that was probably more expensive than your entire house. From the way Damian had talked about him you knew that deep down he meant more to Damian than just a butler, he'd spoken of him almost like a second father so you knew that he was an important part of the family and that he was someone you had to impress. 

''Good evening Ms Y/L/N. It is quite a pleasure to finally meet you.'' Alfred's proper English accent catches you off guard and all you can muster is a quick thank you as you rush into the back seat to join Damian. 

'' Hey'' He says, gracing you with a smile that makes your heart beat faster for a different reason.

''Hey'' you reply as you begin to look around the interior of the car, mesmerized by the luxury and opulence that was clearly evident. '' No one's ever opened a car door for me before. That was pretty cool.'' You say this without really thinking and don't notice that Damian is observing you closely and seeming to take in your every word and reaction. 

''Yeah. Pretty cool..'' 

Most of the car ride is spent in silence. You're too nervous to speak in the presence of Alfred, nervous about going to the famous Wayne manor, nervous about possibly meeting his family, just, nervous. Damian notices this and places his hand on top of your wringing fingers. His hand is calloused and rough but equally warm and tender. You look over to catch his eye in the dimming light of the receding sun. 

''It'll be fine.''He says in a soft voice, that small and beautiful smile there once again, this time with a reassurance, ''  You have absolutely nothing to worry about. We're probably not even going to meet anyone home at this time of day. Father says he's required at an important meeting and my brothers should be joining him. You can honestly just think of the manor as just  any other house.''

You smile back at him, still having nothing to say but feeling slightly reassured. He keeps his hands on yours for the entire ride over though and by the time you get there you figure that there's not much that could actually ruin the night for you. 

* * *

 

There are two things you realize when you reach the Wayne Manor. One is that Damian does not understand what the meaning of 'any other house ' was and two Damian didn't keep very good tabs on his family. 

The minute you enter you're almost instantly swarmed by a mass of large male bodies. You soon realize that they're all Damian's brothers as they instantly begin to ask a barrage of random questions. 

''Right so did he pay you to be here or is he threatening you with something? Blink twice for yes and once for no. '' This comes from the largest of them wearing a brown leather jacket.

''Yeah what Jason said. Or are you friends with him for the fame and money? I'm Tim by the way.'' Says the smaller, slightly skinnier one as he sticks out a hand for you to shake. You take it in a daze but before you can reply with your own name a boisterous, chirpy voice cuts over you. 

''Guys, guys. Leave the poor girl alone. Besides, she probably owes him some kind of favour and is obviously here to pay the debt. Tell me what it is and I promise to help you out of it.'' Says another guy with perfectly tousled hair as he winks and raises your hand to his lips. ''Names Richard but you can call me Dick'' 

Before his lips can touch your skin a hand reaches out the slap his wrists, making him recoil from you in pain. 

''Do you guys have no actually manners or were you literally raised by wolves? And why are you all here in the first place?!! Weren't you supposed to be off with Father doing more  _important_ things?'' Damian is very clearly not happy as he stands in front of you almost like he was trying to protect you from the surprise ambush. 

''Chill out demon spawn''' says Jason as he begins to pat himself down looking for something ''Brucie said you were bringing a girl home and we  _had_  to see it for ourselves. I owe Tim money now cause I really thought Bruce was pulling our legs there. Should have figured the old man was incapable of joking around.'' He pulls out his wallet and hands Tim a 50 dollar note with a sour expression. Tim doesn't hide his smugness as he takes it from him. 

While this whole interaction is going down, you feel yourself begin to relax. Damian had talked about his brothers so much with you already, you felt like you basically knew them and they definitely were living up to expectations. 

''How did- why would he- Ugh!! Is there no privacy in this house?!'' Exclaims Damian and you begin to snicker quietly as the comedy of the situation dawns on you '' And why, may I ask, would you assume that me bringing a girl home was so unlikely?'' 

'' Damian. You're you. Your only friend is literally your dog and I'm pretty sure he only likes you cause you feed him.'' Tim says as Jason and Dick nod in agreement. 

At this, you burst out laughing and they all look at you in surprise. Damian seems to be getting redder by the minute but you're laughing too much to notice. 

''Y/N please don't laugh. You'll only encourage them.''

''Hey,'' says Dick, ''Let her laugh. The girls got a solid sense of humour. I like her already'' 

''You don't need to like her Grayson.'' Damian is staring daggers at his brother now and Dick gets a curious look in his eyes. He's about to say something when Jason interrupts him while looking at his phone and walking away from the group. 

''While I would love to keep roasting the brat and interrogating his one and only friend, looks like we're needed asap. Gotta skedaddle kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.'' 

''Shit my phone was on silent'' Says, Tim, as he rushes off after Jason. '' It was really nice seeing you in person Y/N.''

Dick takes a second before rushing off after his brothers. He gives Damian a strange look again before giving you a megawatt smile. ''If he says anything mean to you just let me know and I'll take care of him for you. Promise.'' He says with a wink as he dashes after his brothers. 

''That won't be necessary Grayson!'' Damian yells at him. 

You're still wiping off tears so you're unable to reply with anything but a feeble bye. 

When you can finally breathe again you look over at Damian who has his arms crossed and is very clearly sulking. 

''I think I love your brothers.'' You say to a very unamused Damian. 

Damian tsks under his breath. '' I would really prefer it if you didn't'' 

 

 

**Next chapter teaser:**  

Finally, Damian breaks the silence but doesn't let go. '' I have to admit. I didn't think past this point. Honestly, I didn't even think we would get to this point, I don't know what we do now. I've...I've never been in a relationship.'' He says the last part softly, almost in a whisper as though he were embarrassed which he most certainly was. 

It takes you a moment to think about the answer, still caught up in the after confession glow. 

''I guess...I guess now we go on a date.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments and kudos are really motivating me to keep going with this fic so keep them coming please  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> P.s. I really wanted to include Jon Kent and the teen titans and Cassandra and Stephanie but I was already having problems writing for just 2 characters ( The brother scene killed me and I'm still not happy with it) So I decided to not open that can of worms till I hopefully develop more as a writer.  
> P.s.s This time I promise the next chapter will move the plot along. (◕‿◕✿)


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
> My gift is my song, and this one's for you'' - Your Song by Ellie Goulding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not everyone can sing or play the piano ( neither can I (¬‿¬) ) but it's all part of the fantasy I guess.The song just felt like it suited the scene and I really want someone to sing it to Damian.  
> Enjoy (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> (me @ Bruce: why you have so many kids but can't parent though (；一_一) )

Damian hadn't told you about his birthday because he doesn't think it's that big a deal.

At least that's what he tells you as you sit across from him in one of the manor's many living rooms, the cards in your hand are almost immediately forgotten. 

It's the last couple of weeks of summer and you and Damian had decided to spend them to their absolute fullest. You've been over at his house almost every day and it almost feels like a second home to you at this point. He hadn't been over to your's mainly because it was just more convenient to go to his. There were more things to do at the Wayne Manor as was expected and your mother was basically over the moon to know that you had a friend- Damian freaking Wayne- of all people to hang out with.

Damian had yet to meet your mother though as it were (something he constantly stated he would rectify) due to her schedule always conflicting with his visits and the same thing could go for you and his dad. That surprised you more than anything really, seeing as you had been at his house on a near constant basis the past couple of weeks. Damian tells you that work has been keeping him incredibly busy recently and that, of course, adds up to you. He was the Bruce Wayne after all. 

And so that is how you end up in the Wayne Manor on a Monday evening playing cards with him and having your usual easy banter when the conversation is stirred towards things you didn't know about each other. At this point, they were very few and far between. 

He stuns you when he effortlessly states of your favourite colour and your birthday, two things you didn't think you'd ever told him. You're a bit embarrassed when you realise that you don't know his birthday. What type of best friend were you? 

You feel even worse when he tells you the date, a little begrudgingly you might add, and you realize in horror that his birthday has already passed. 

''Oh my God Damian I'm such a shit friend!'' You say as you cover your face in shame at the major faux pas you just committed.'' How could I have missed it?''

''Seriously it isn't a big deal'' Damian sighs, placing the cards on the table and rubbing at the corners of his eyes. '' I honestly didn't want to tell you. My birthday isn't- it's not something I particularly wish to celebrate. Besides, I'm pretty sure we were together that day anyway. Don't feel bad, please. I've missed your last birthday as well.''

''We weren't friends back then! It doesn't count! '' you exclaim. ''And what do you mean you don't want to celebrate your birthday? It's the day you were born! I'm definitely happy you were born so I definitely want to celebrate it''

Damian wants to explain the reason why, wants to tell you about all the bloodshed that occurred back when he had been with his mother and grandfather, wants to explain the bad taste the day of his birth leaves in his mouth no matter how much his father tries to change that, no matter how good he becomes. He wants to tell you all this but he knows he can't. For various reason and also because his brain is too stuck on the fact that you just said you were happy he was born for him to make any comprehensible words. Instead, he just averts his eyes with a sigh. 

''Y/N please just drop it.''

''I refuse'' you say stubbornly. Suddenly you are up on your feet and dragging him by his shirt behind you as you head out the door. 

''Y/N where- stop, stop for one second- where are we going?''

''No stopping. I have to give you something for your birthday. Even if it's small.'' 

''What do you-'' Damian is cut off when you stop in front of the piano room (he'd shown it to you during his first tour of the house and hadn't failed to notice your immediate fascination with the grand piano) 

You walk in purposefully and immediately head towards the piano. Damian sighs and closes the door behind him as he walks in after you. 

''This really isn't-''

''Just shut up and listen'' You say and you begin to play.  

* * *

 

Damian watches you, absolutely awed at the sight before him. 

You're beautiful. There's no other word for it. Absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful. 

As you sit at the piano, fingers slowly gliding over the keys, the sound and words leaving your mouth captivate him and take him to a place he couldn't ever have imagined. He feels something tug and tear at his chest, equal parts enchanting and terrifying. He's never ever felt this feeling before and it scares him how much he doesn't want this moment to end. Because here you are.  _You_. The most amazing and captivating person in a world of monsters and gods, singing for  _him._ Him, Damian Wayne, impetuous and hard-headed and so so very flawed. And you don't care. You don't care about his many shortcomings or his money or his skills or any of the things that others want from him. He hasn't even told you half the stuff he's done and who he was but he already feels it deep in his soul that you still wouldn't care. You sing for him, a song with lyrics that make him feel like you're speaking directly to him, telling him that he matters to you and that you're glad he was born, and you're fucking  _beautiful._  

The song comes to an end and as the final words of the song - _''How wonderful life is now you're in the world''_ \- are carried to his ears by the sweet lilt of your voice he knows, even without being able to put it into words, that he is falling for you. Hell, he realizes that he probably already was falling for you from the very first moment you had met. The lyrics of the song ring just as true for him as it may have for you. His life had become so much better, so full of absolute  _joy_ since he'd befriended you. He hadn't known it was possible for him to feel so happy that he was born. 

Until you. 

You finish the song - it feels like an eternity has passed since you started it - and smile up at him bashfully, '' I'm sorry that's all I could give you... I promise to make it up to you later with a proper birthday present.'' 

The words take a minute to settle in Damian's ear, he's still fully enthralled and immersed in the song - the gift - you'd given him, and all he can really do is stare. When his brain finally catches up with him he rushes to your side and takes both your hands in his as he stares intensely down at you, surprising both you and himself with his actions. The words are leaving his mouth before he can even think about what he's saying. 

''Do not apologise. That was beautiful. That was- you were - I- I-'' He felt as though he was starting to lose function of his brain. All he could really think about was how close you were to each other and your warm hands in his were making it very hard to formulate full sentences. He doesn't even know what he's trying to say really, doesn't know if he's trying to thank you for giving him the most amazing gift or tell you that you were the most astounding, beautiful, splendid person he had ever encountered. Probably both. 

He opens his mouth to say something, anything but he comes short of actual words once again. Neither of you realizes that you've been gazing unbrokenly at each other for the better part of a minute at this point. Neither do you realize that your faces have been moving closer to each other as time went on. 

You're almost inches apart when suddenly there is a loud knock on the door of the room. You both jump apart almost immediately, looking at anything but each other. Damian feels his face heat up and he knows his face is almost definitely at least 2 shades darker than it was so he turns away from you quickly and begins to walk towards the door, one hand coming up to cover his face even though he knows you can't see him. 

When he opens the heavy, wooden doors, Alfred is standing there, pristinely dressed as ever. He raises an eyebrow at Damian's obviously flustered appearance but simply coughs into his gloved hand instead of saying anything as Damian tries his best to fix him with his most menacing glare. He fails horribly. 

''Master Damian, '' Alfred begins, pointedly ignoring Damian's attempt at being threatening, ''I apologise for the interruption but it would appear that your father requires your immediate presence for a video call. An urgent matter I'm afraid. I would be more than happy to escort the young lady home for the evening once you've said your goodbyes of course'' 

Damian sighs and his scowl comes back with full force. Batman business and very important by the sound of things. '' Alright Alfred. Message received. We'll be out in a minute'' 

Alfred gives a nod of acknowledgement. '' I will be waiting in the foyer'' Damian nods back and can't stop himself from slamming the door shut behind him. Of all the fucking shit timing. He rests his forehead on the heavy door, trying to still his heavily beating heart before facing you again. 

'' I guess that's my queue to leave'' comes your voice followed by the sound of the seat scraping back against the carpet as you stand. 

''I'm sorry'' Damian says as he turns to face you, ''My father has an impeccably awful sense of timing'' 

''Hey it's okay. My mum will probably be expecting me back soon anyways so I should be leaving.'' 

Damian searches his brain for something, anything to say other than ''Yeah'' but comes up short. He's still having a hard time meeting your eyes and as you walk towards him, heading for the door, he feels his heart begin its erratic pace again. 

''Damian? '' you say tilting your head in a way that is so incredibly cute to Damian that it's almost unfair. 

''Yeah?'' he repeats like an idiot, eyes falling to your lips and mind wandering because he wants- god he doesn't know what he wants or how to express what he's feeling. And he is definitely feeling a lot at this particular moment. 

''The door?'' 

His eyes go wide as he realizes that he is blocking your exit and was once again staring at you. He rushes to rectify that and opens the door for you. But as you pass him and walk out into the hallway, he can't stop his hand from grabbing yours. You are clearly startled as you look down at your conjoined hands before looking back up at him and Damian honestly doesn't know what he's doing but he feels like he needs to say  _something._

'' Thank you'' He finally says after a moment. ''Thank you for the present. I- It meant a lot and- just thanks. Okay?'' He's staring fixedly at your hands together because one, he likes-no, loves the sight and two because he doesn't know if he can handle looking at your face at that moment. He's scared of the emotion that he might find there. 

There's a moment of silence that feels like an eternity for Damian and he's about to let go of your hands when he feels you grip his back, gently but also firmly, and then you're leaning into him and his heart stops completely in his chest and you're kissing his cheek and he swears he dies a little at that moment. 

''You're very welcome Damian. You deserve it. Happy belated Birthday. '' you smile at him then, that smile that lights up everything around you and Damian is stunned silent for possibly the millionth time that evening. '' I'll talk to you later.'' You let go of his hand and Damian immediately aces for the warmth of yours back but he's honestly too dazed to do anything other than wave back at you as you leave with a ''Bye Damian!'' 

This was the second time you would be kissing Damian on the cheek ( of course you didn't know this ) but this time, this time felt so much  _more_. The emotions that followed the kiss couldn't even be comparable to the last time.

Damian knew he needed to sort out his emotions so he could tell you how he felt. Because at this point he was addicted to the feelings you elicited in him and he wanted, well...more.  

* * *

 ''You like her don't you?'' 

Dick's question is followed by a hard hit to Damian's abdomen that he is unable to block in time due to his brother's question catching him off guard, causing him to lose focus. 

''What nonsense are you talking about Grayson?'' Damian is fully aware of what and who Dick is talking about but he can't stop himself from playing dumb. It's still such an awkward topic for him to even have with himself let alone a brother all too willing to tease him to death. 

''You know who I'm talking about,'' Dick replies with a knowing smirk as he dodges Damian's left swing and follows it with his own which Damian manages to block. When Damian doesn't say anything for a while, continuing their sparring session in silence he quickly brings it to an end with a low roundhouse kick that sweeps Damian's legs out from under him ( Later Damian will say that Dick was only able to floor him because he was distracted). He stands over Damian who remains on the floor with his left forearm covering his face as they both try to catch their breaths. ''Y/N. You like her. Not a question, an observation.'' 

Damian keeps his arm covering his face and makes a noise of discomfort before sighing and answering. ''Of course I like her. She's my friend'' 

''Come on little bro,'' Dick rolls his eyes, '' Are you really going to make me say that you ''like like'' her. Damn, I just said it.''  When Damian says nothing and remains unmoved on the mat, Dick sighs and begins to unravel his hand wraps as he walks away. '' Fine. If you don't want to talk about it I guess I'll drop it.''

''Is it that obvious?'' Damian remains in the same position but is now completely still because he wants to talk to  _someone_ about what he's feeling but he also wants to blend into the mat and cease to exist in this plane of existence. 

A chuckle escapes Dick's mouth as he sits next to his little brother, ''To anyone who's paying close enough attention? yeah. Glaringly obvious. So you're definitely safe from Jason and Tim. Alfred and Bruce though? Not so much.''

Damian groans and brings both hands to cover his face,'' He hasn't even met her in person!'' His exclamation is muffled by his hands, 

''Exactly. It's that obvious.'' another chuckle escapes as Dick watches his brother squirm. 

''Do you..do you think she knows?''

''Highly doubt it. She seems just as oblivious as you''

Damian doesn't know what his brother means with that statement but he's too busy dying internally to care. Because you had to know. You just had to. You were always able to read him so well that you must have been able to tell. But you hadn't said anything which must mean that you didn't feel the same way and were just trying to spare your shared friendship or-

''So are you going to tell her?'' Dick's voice pulls him out of his internal monologue and Damian sits up abruptly. 

''NO!....yes....I- I don't know. I want to tell her. I really, really want to tell her, but....'' Damian sighs and tries to get his thoughts in order before continuing.'' I've never _felt_   this way about anyone before... I don't really know what to do about it but I've also never had a friend  _like_ her before and I don't...I don't want to lose her...I can't lose her.''

A moment of silence passes between the two brothers with Damian unable to look at Dick before the elder finally speaks. 

''I never thought I'd see the day when **the** Damian Wayne would be rendered unable to act.''

''I'd rather you didn't tease me at this particular moment, Grayson,'' Damian replies vehemently. 

''Not teasing little wing. Just stating facts. But seriously I know that you know deep down that it's always better to take action. And trust me, speaking from experience, it benefits everyone involved when feelings are laid out early on instead of being left alone and giving them a chance to just...fester. You've never been unsure of your decisions before so don't start now. Tell her.'' 

''But... what if she doesn't feel the same?'' Damian asks, his voice probably the most vulnerable that Dick had ever heard it.

Dick can't help his knowing smile as he pats his brother on the shoulder,'' Trust me, dude, just tell her. Even if there's only a 1% chance of her recuperating your feelings it's still worth taking that leap of fate and it'll make the feeling you get if she does feel the same so much sweeter. And if she doesn't, well I'm 100% sure you won't lose her as a friend. You're too great of a friend to lose Damian.'' 

Dick's ear-splitting grin is infectious and Damian can't help but feel slightly calmer and even musters up a week smile of his own.'' You really think so?''

''I know so. Robin's honour.'' 

* * *

 

Damian has been pacing non-stop for the past 30 minutes give or take an hour in the piano room. At this point, a trail is starting to form on the carpet, a map of his turbulent mind. 

Alfred had left almost an hour prior to go and get you and he had stayed behind-something he never did when you were coming over. He needed the extra time to himself to get his mind in check so he could be cool, calm and collected when he finally confessed his feelings. 

The extra time hadn't worked. It had been almost an hour since you'd messaged him that you were coming over and his heart was still beating an erratic rhythm into his chest. To make matters worse he was starting to sweat and his hands were getting clammy. So the exact opposite of cool, calm and collected. 

 _Just calm down_ , he tried to tell himself.  _Calm, calm, calm. This cannot be worse than leaping off rooftops on a nightly basis and putting your life in danger. This will be fine. What's the worse that could happen?  Rejection? Rejection is fine. Rejection isn't death. You'll be fi-_

''Damian?'' he hears you say as you open the door to the room and close it behind you. He is immediately frozen to the spot and all he can do is stare at you as his brain ceases cognitive function. '' What happened? How come you weren't with Alfred this time? Are you okay?''

He can't speak. Which is just as well because it's not like he practised what he was going to say to you about a million times or anything...

You step closer to him, worried by his silence and strained expression. You bring your hand to his cheek to feel for a temperature and Damian's eyes immediately close and he puts his own hand over yours. He feels himself calm down despite the situation and he knows it's because of your touch. Funny how you were able to make him feel like a storm was raging in him while also being his safe haven and making him feel like he'd docked in the calmest of harbours. 

''Damian are you-''

''I like you Y/N'' 

You chuckle a little nervously before replying, ''I like you too Damian. ''

''No Y/ N. I _like_ you. Honestly, I might even love you but I... I've never felt this way about anyone before... I don't really know what to call this feeling. What I do know is that the way you make me feel is...'' He sighs and leans into your touch before continuing, eyes still closed. ''I like you Y/N. A lot more than just a friend. You don't have to answer me or anything but...I just...I just needed you to know.''

There's a beat, a moment of silence where it feels like the all the air has been sucked out of the room and neither of you moves. Then, faster than even Damian's mind could follow, you're wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into the tightest hug you had ever shared. Damian's arms almost instinctively wrap around your waist as his eyes open in shock. 

''I feel the exact same thing, Damian. I have for a very long time now.'' Your voice is slightly muffled by his neck but he still hears the words. Loud and clear. 

The breath Damian hadn't known he'd been holding rushes out of him so quickly he feels like his lungs will soon follow and he doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything at all except you. Right here at this moment, in his arms. 

 _She feels the same. She feels the same!!!_ His thoughts are a jumbled mess of just pure, unadulterated happiness. Happiness so complete and all-encompassing that he's almost scared to fully let it out. He can't remember the last time he was this happy. 

'' Damian... Damian... You're, uh, squeezing a little tight there. '' 

His grip instantly loosens without him even having to think about it but he doesn't let go of you. Instead, he brings his forehead to rest against yours with his eyes still closed and the most beautiful and content smile plastered on his face. 

''I'm sorry.'' He whispers softly, ''Sorry. I'm just so happy.'' He laughs then, pleasant and light and yes, happy. And you can't help but laugh along with him. 

''Yeah'' you sigh, ''Me too. Me too''

Neither of you knows how long you spent in that position, arms locked around each other, foreheads pressed close, dopey and happy smiles obvious on both your faces. Neither of you cared. 

Finally, Damian breaks the silence but doesn't let go. '' I have to admit. I didn't think past this point. Honestly, I didn't even think we would get to this point, I don't know what we do now. I've...I've never been in a relationship.'' He says the last part softly, almost in a whisper as though he were embarrassed which he most certainly was. 

It takes you a moment to think about the answer, still caught up in the after confession glow. 

''I guess...I guess now we go on a date.'' 

* * *

 Suffice it to say that Damian Al Ghul Wayne had never been on a date. 

Sure he'd been to distant planets, whole other universes and that one time in actual hell but dates were completely out of his jurisdiction. On top of that, due to the...unique upbringing he had had, there was no way of him knowing where to even begin when it came to first dates and women and relationships. In all honesty, those particular things had never even appealed to him before you. He was stumped. 

And so, he did what he always did when faced with something he had no knowledge of.

He researched. 

He starts off by asking his brothers for advice as he was sure that his father's database did not contain information of this particular type. Well, to be more specific he starts by asking Dick for advice and Jason and Tim just happened to walk in on the conversation. Once they had gotten the teasing out of their systems ( the concept of him going on a date was even more absurd to them than the fact that he had a friend) they actually managed to give him some sound advice that was almost worth the ridicule. Almost. (Damian has already begun planning how he will get them back) 

Even so, Damian was nothing if not thorough. He may have been young but he was not blind and neither was he def. He was well aware of his father's reputation as the Casanova of Gotham and he always chose to ignore his father's  _other_ nocturnal activities that involved the members of the opposite sex. This all meant that his father was well versed in the art of wooing and would most likely provide a great deal of help. 

Bruce almost chokes on his coffee when Damian asks him one morning about the best place to take a woman on the first date. 

The older Wayne is definitely stunned as he was not aware that yours and Damian's relationship had progressed so quickly. If he was being honest with himself Bruce had never thought he would hear those particular words coming from his youngest son and was quite honestly caught off guard. He stares at his sun with a dumbfounded expression as Alfred simply cleanse up the spillage with a knowing smile plastered on his face. 

''Well...'' Bruce says after an uncomfortably long pause in which Damian simply stares at him as though he were waiting for the most vital information. Bruce clears his throat, stalling for time before continuing. '' Les Gourmandises is a lovely restaurant to go to for a nice dinner. They serve quite high-quality escargot and, most wo-''

 ''Perhaps,'' Interrupts Alfred, '' that may be a tad bit formal for the young ones Master Bruce''

''Right..yes... well, I, uh, hear the fair is in town'' Bruce says looking at Alfred who gives him a slight nod that causes him to continue more confidently. ''Yes. A fair is a great place for a first date.''

Damian doesn't even register his father slightly unassured tone as he is already planning the date in the fair meticulously. 

And so, that is how he ends up at your house on a Monday evening, leaning against a rather expensive car he had 'borrowed' from his father. 

His heart has been beating erratically from the minute he'd sent the text telling you that he was outside and it picks up its pace when he sees the door open and you walk out into the dusk light that streams unto your porch. 

He wonders if he will ever be able to get over how magnificent you look. 

He sees that you've put on makeup as you walk closer to him which just serves to enhance the beauty that was already there and he wonders if he will be able to survive the night with his heart still in his chest. 

Before he knows it you're standing right in front of him, looking just  _radiant_ in the light of the setting sun and his palms start sweating and he stares at you for way too long before Dick's voice rings loudly in his ear- _complement her you idiot!_

''You look beau-'' he says at the exact same time you say,

''You look ama-'' 

Both of you pause and look at each other before bursting out into nervous giggles. When you have finally settled down he takes your hand in his and gazes adoringly into your eyes. 

''You look beautiful'' he says, knowing that word couldn't even begin to describe how magnificent you looked. 

You look away bashfully and he wonders if you know how adorable you are and what you are doing to him. 

''Well you always look amazing Damian,'' you reply not quite meeting his eyes. 

Well fuck, now he was blushing and he was completely losing the suave demeanour he'd tried really hard to put on as per Jason's instructions. 

''Shall we go?''  he quickly says hoping to divert your attention. 

''Yeah. I'm really looking forward to where you're taking me, Damian.'' Your bright smile is really not helping his predicament. 

''I really hope you'll like it.'' 

He begins to walk towards the driver's side of the car when he remembers your reaction to Alfred opening the door for you that one fateful day and he quickly backtracks to open the door for you. The amazed and happy expression on your face is the perfect reward. He can't stop the grin on his face from spreading even if he tried. 

When he's finally in the car, seatbelt inserted, he notices that you are looking intently at him.

''Is everything all right?'' he asks.

You look away quickly and in the dimming light, he finds it hard to see the expression on your face.

'' Everything is fine!'' comes your rushed reply, ''Perfect! I, uh, just didn't know you could drive is all.''

''I've been able to drive since I was six.''

''Huh'' Is the only reply you can muster. 

* * *

 

The date so far has been... awkward. 

You'd been ecstatic when you'd realized where you were heading. The Gotham Fair was an amazing experience that you hadn't been able to attend for a long time and you had had some of the most fun times of your life there. But Damian seemed to have missed the whole 'fun' part of going to a fair. 

Even during the drive to the fair, you notice that Damian is not his usual self. He seemed less relaxed and almost frantic in the way he speaks. If he spoke at all. He has planned the entire date down to the very last minute and this intense planning leaves almost no time for conversation or enjoyment has he basically directs you from ride to ride while his mind seems to be on the next course of action. 

You follow along knowing that it is just a sign of his nervousness until you realize that you've been on 4 rides and you've only seen Damian crack the smallest of smiles. 

You've had enough and as he walks ahead of you towards the next ride you grab onto his hand and pull him to a stop. 

He looks back at you surprised and he quickly becomes worried when he sees your expression. 

''What's wrong?'' he asks, frantic.'' Do you not like it? Have I done something wrong? If you want to leave I've also reserved a table at-''

''Damian! Damian, it's okay. Really. I love the fair. I love... being around you Damian. It's just that...''

''What?'' He is clearly worried and you bring one hand up to cup his face in hopes of reassuring him. He visibly relaxes as he leans into the touch. 

''Well I-I just feel like you're not really here with me right now. I get it. This is a new experience for the both of us and you want to make it perfect but... If I'm with you it already is. You don't have to try so hard to make it perfect Damian. We've been out together loads of times before today and I just feel like, well, this shouldn't be all that different from those times except for the fact that this time around I get to hold your hand.'' 

Damian is silent for a moment as your words sink in and then he sighs and closes his eyes as he brings his hand to rest on yours cupping his cheek. 

''I've been a fool Y/N. I'm so sorry''

''You don't have to apologise Damian. Really. I was shitting myself to.'' 

That manages to get a snort out of Damian. 

''Do over?'' He says sweetly, meting your already melted heart. 

''Of course.''

The date gets miles and miles better after that. You two are having so much fun that you don't even recognise the passage of time as you move from ride to ride, hands clasped tightly with each other. 

Damian's sweet tooth comes out with a vengeance and there is almost always a treat or type of candy in your hands. 

You also find out that he is scarily good at all the games in the fair. He never misses the targets and scores the highest points. Your look of awe and wonder when he destroys the top score in the test of strength spurs him on further until you have to force him to stop with the games as your arms can't hold anymore stuffed animals. 

''Damian, please. I won't be able to eat the cotton candy,''  you say as you pick up yet another fallen plushie. 

''Then I'll just have to feed you.'' If the candy didn't kill you, Damian would with his disgustingly sweet words.

''I won't be able to hold your hand. ''

He stops after that. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The website crashed TWICE and I lost all my writing TWICE and I had to start all over again TWICE :'). Which is why this took so long to post and is also kinda shit ( anyone who can guess where exactly my soul left my body gets the tears I saved from the second crash. It's worth nothing( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )   
> The next chapter (if I manage to finish without dying) will continue on the date with Damian cause there is more but it just didn't fit in this chapter.   
> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ  
> P.S. for anyone who is not logged into the website, I reply to every comment so just go back to the chapter you commented on and you should be able to see my reply.


	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING!!!***  
> Damian gets turned on and has a wet dream in this chapter. Skip the parts with the italics if you are uncomfortable with this concept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning*** Talk of Damian's sexual orientation and stuff about his sex life in endnotes. Don't read if it makes you uncomfortable. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

By the end of the date, you think you may have died and gone to heaven. The date had been basically magical and by the time you and Damian are back in the car- stuffed animals tucked safely in the back seat- you are on cloud nine.

The both of you are in a comfortable silence as Damian cruises down the road, the hum of the expensive car almost lulling you to sleep. The both of you had talked none stop throughout the evening and at this point, you were maxed out on fun and the adrenaline of the night was starting to wear off. Occasionally you feel him look at you and when you recuperate the gesture he simply smiles shyly and looks away. Despite his bashfulness though, his hands stay comfortably in yours when they aren't on the gear stick. The moment is so tender and warm you close your eyes to savour it and don't even realize when you drift off until you feel the car come to a halt and Damian's gently voice calling your name pulls you out of the dreamless sleep.  

''We are here, Y/N.''

''Mmm, Sorry I fell asleep Damian. I was just so comfortable.'' You smile at him apologetically and he smiles back giving your hand a reassuring squeeze. 

''It's perfectly fine. I'm glad you felt so at ease.'' 

He is clearly reluctant as he lets go of your hand to leave the car and he walks briskly to your side to open the door. You thank him as you exit the car and there is a moment of silence where you simply stare at each other, both of you unsure of what to do next. 

''I'll, uh, go get the plushies,'' Damian says breaking the silence.  

He seems to have an easier time carrying the small army of toys than you do and you can't help but laugh at the image of the great Damian Wayne carrying an obscene amount of brightly coloured plushies. 

''I've got to get a picture of this Dami, I'm so sorry.'' You say through giggles as you get out your phone. 

''What? Why? '' He asks incredulously. 

''Because you look ridiculously cute right now and I need to commemorate this moment.''

''I am **not** cute. '' He huffs attempting to make his face gruffer but it degrades into a rueful smile when he sees your pleased grin as you take the picture. 

''See,'' you say showing him the picture, ''cute. ''

He can't really say anything to that because if he was being honest with himself you calling him cute was making him very very happy. He simply gives one last incredulous shake of his head, the half smile on his face clearly visible. '''Well you're cuter'' He says as he quickly turns to walk up to your porch, not giving you a chance to reply or see his quickly reddening face. 

 He reaches your front door before you and waits to the side for you to open the door. Once you have it open you relieve him of his burden and place the plushies on the table beside your door.

Turning to him, you look for the right words to say to him to convey how happy you are right now. 

He beats you to the punch though as he takes your hand. ''I've had the most wonderful time today Y/N. Honestly, this may have been one of the best nights of my life. But, then again, anytime I'm with it feels like the best moments of my life. I- I don't really know what I'm doing or saying, but I really want you to know that I-''

You cut him off with a kiss that surprises the both of you.

The kiss is soft and gentle, both your lips seeming to meld perfectly with each other as the world stands still around you. At this moment there is nothing and no one but the both of you. Your eyes are closed and so are his and your hands are on his face and his hands are on your waist and it all feels like too much and  _not enough, not nearly enough._  

What feels like an eternity had to have only been a couple of minutes before you are separating. The kiss had been a gentle one, a brief touch of lips to lips but you are already out of breath, your heart beats ridiculously fast and you are light-headed, to say the least. Damian looks both mesmerized and confused at the same time, as though he couldn't understand what he was feeling at that moment or what had just happened. He so silent and so still that you begin to feel self-conscious, as though you had jumped the gun. Maybe he hadn't been ready for this part of the relationship yet. 

''I'm- I'm so sorry Damian. I should have asked. I..I didn't-'' 

This time he is the one that silences you with a kiss. 

* * *

 

Damian's entire body was vibrating.

That's what it felt like after you had kissed him. It was like he couldn't contain the emotions that were building up like magma in a volcano and now they were spilling out of him and his body didn't know what to do with itself. 

It was his first kiss. Ever. 

And he wanted, no, needed more. He needed to feel your lips on his again, needed your hands in his hair again, needed it like air. 

And so he kisses you again, almost not registering your flustered apology.

This kiss is different however, more intense, almost primal in nature. He feels your tongue brush against his bottom lip and his body moves almost in autopilot as he presses you against the door frame of your house and meets your vigour with his own. Your tongues clash passionately, the taste of each other driving you both to near insanity as he presses further into you. It was as though he couldn't get close enough to you. It was messy, intense, too much. 

_Not enough._ Something inside him had awakened and it was screaming,  _more._

He kisses you until you had to break the kiss to catch your breath for fear of passing out and even then he keeps plastering little butterfly kisses to your face that slowly begin to trail down to your neck which causes you to giggle slightly. 

He is so lost in you that it takes a while for him to register your voice calling out his name in this..this  _voice._ There is something about it- the breathiness, the way you pronounce his name, he can't quite place his finger on it - that causes his body to react in a way that it never has before. He suddenly feels hot  _everywhere_ and strange and he instinctively jerks back a little as he tries to get his bearings. He still only a hairs breathe away from you though. He can't seem to bring himself to move further away. 

You are panting. Your hair is dishevelled and your lips are slightly swollen. 

You look beautiful Damian can't help but think and he immediately wants to kiss you again. 

''I want to do that forever.'' He finds himself saying as he looks at you, mind too clouded with need to attempt any discretion or feign a level head. 

'' Me too.'' You say as you smile up at him. You bring a hand up and caress his hair. Damian thinks you may be trying to fix the mess you've mad of it but it only serves to remind him once again of kissing you and so he does just that, ruining his hair and yours once again. 

He kisses you and kisses you till he can't breathe and still it's not enough. His body starts to get hot again and that strange feeling he had earlier comes back but he doesn't care. The world could be ending at that very moment and he wouldn't care as long as he could keep kissing you. 

You sperate once again and he goes in for another kiss but this time you hold up a hand to stop him.

''Damian. We got to stop. '' You say, giggling through the kisses he places on your neck instead. 

''Says who?'' he replies into your neck.

''My mum when she shows home in about five minutes from work. Do you really want your first time meeting her to be after we've been making out for god knows how long and you look like you've been rolling around in a barrel of hay?'' 

Damian pauses and thinks for a moment, weighing up the pros and cons of the scenario before sighing and moving away from you. ''You have a very valid point.'' he concedes. 

''I know I do'' 

''Fine. I'll leave but only because I value your mother's opinion of me.'' 

You laugh as he groans, the simple act of pulling away from you seems to require a large amount of effort from Damian. Which it in fact does. He looks down at your smiling figure and contemplates going in for one last peck but he decides against it because he knows he won't be able to stop when he starts. 

''Goodnight Damian. I've had the best time ever. Thank you.'' You say, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

''Y/N, please. It's already hard enough to leave as it is without you doing things like that.'' He groans. 

''Okay okay. No more kisses'' 

He frowns.'' No one said anything of the sort. '' He doesn't even realize that he is leaning in until he feels your hands on his chest pushing back until his feet hit the few steps leading away from your door. You're smiling the entire time. 

''Damian.'' You say determinedly, '' Go.'' 

''Goodnight Y/N.'' 

''Night Damian. Talk to you later. '' 

Damian has to physically drag himself away from you and by the time he reaches his car he has to steal one last glance at the porch. You're still there, leaning against the door. You give a little wave when you see him looking and he returns it before getting into the car. 

Starting the engine and driving away may have been one of the hardest things Damian has ever had to do in his life. 

* * *

 

When Damian gets home he notices that the light to the living room is on and immediately begins to walk quieter, hoping to sneak away before whoever was in the living room noticed he was home. God damn it all! He had been hoping to avoid all of his family members that night, hoping they were all out on patrol or something. He did not want to have to deal with any of their overly curious questions about his date.  He makes it to the first step before he hears Dick's distinct voice calling out to him. 

''Going somewhere Little Bird?'' 

Damian freezes and sighs. Looks like he wouldn't be getting his wish. 

He schools his face into the worst scowl he can muster and faces his brother. 

''Grayson.'' He sneers. ''Why would you ask me such a stupid question? I live here. I'm going to my room of course. You, on the other hand, do not live here. So why are you here? Shouldn't you be on patrol or something? '' 

''I wanted someone to be home when you got back. Alfred is otherwise preoccupied. '' Dick replies, unfazed and used to Damian's rudeness. 

''While I appreciate the sentiment I am not a child and I don't need your supervision.''

Dick looks him up and down, taking in his dishevelled hair and rumpled clothes.'' Clearly'', he smirks. 

Damian curses under his breath and wishes he had had the foresight to fix his appearance before entering the house. It wouldn't take a detective to figure out what he had been up to earlier that night and unluckily for him, Dick Grayson had been trained by the world greatest detective. 

''Had a good night I see. Feel like sharing? ''

''Fuck off Grayson'' Damian says as he quickly retreats up the stairs before Dick could use any of the many persuasion tactics he knew to get him to talk. 

''I'll let everyone know you had a good night!'' Dick shouts up the stairs. His proclamation is meet with a middle finger over the bannister that causes Dick to release the laughter he'd been holding in since he caught Damian sneaking in and Damian slams the door to his room shut. 

Damian takes a quick shower and banishes all thoughts of the hell he would be facing tomorrow and just tries to think of you. 

By the time he gets into bed, he sees that you had sent him a message with a photo attached. 

It's a picture of the two of you clearly in the middle of the fair. He remembers when you took it. Damian hadn't particularly cared for taking pictures and just enjoyed how close you had to get to him to take it. You're smiling happily looking into the camera and Damian is looking at you, a half smile clearly visible on his face. The message attached to the picture reads;

_Had the most fun tonight with the worlds best boyfriend. (That's still kinda weird for me to say. Boyfriend. BOYFRIEND. Weird but I like it and_

_I'm going to say it (type it) till it's not weird anymore so I hope you like hearing the word. Okay gonna stop rambling now GOODNIGHT BOYFRIEND!)_

The text is followed by a series of laughing emojis and kissy emojis with a couple of love hearts to boot. 

Damian definitely liked hearing and seeing the word. Most definitely. 

He was smiling so hard he didn't think he could ever stop. It was like he was floating, drifting off into another stratosphere and he never wanted to come down. He had never felt this way about anyone before. What was happening to him? Since when had he become a love-struck buffon? 

He didn't know and he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was you. Seeing you again and kissing you again. 

That night Damian goes asleep with a smile on his face and dreams of you. 

* * *

 

_It's a dream._

_Damian knows it's a dream because the scenery keeps changing so quickly. You're with him the entire time, hand in his as the world changes and moulds, going from his car to the rollercoaster to the gaming stalls._

_It's a strange experience for Damian as a lot of the time he sleeps dreamlessly and when he does dream they are never quite this vivid. But he doesn't dwell on it too much. You're here with him. That's all that matters. He doesn't have to be separated from you for as long as he thought._

_The dream is sweet, almost seems like a recollection of the date by his brain and Damian goes along for the ride, enjoying the feeling._

_The scenery changes again and the both of you are in your doorway again. Damian knows this part. It's his favourite part of the night. When you kissed him and he kissed you and the both of you got lost in each other. It plays out much the same way as it did in real life._

_One hand is in your hair and the other is around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Your tongue caresses his and Damian groans at the feeling. It all feels so real. But there's something different. He feels hot. Very hot. Especially as dream you begins to rub herself against him. He hadn't realized when you had straddled his thigh but he wasn't complaining. It felt nice. Very very nice, the feeling he gets is new to him. He liked it when you did that, wanted you to keep going. You start to moan and call out his name in that breathy, sensual way that you did and then all of a sudden the scenery changes._

_Now he's in his bed, in his room. The details are blurred but he knows he's in his room. You're on top of him. Still moaning. Still grinding. Your eyes are screwed shut in what could only be ecstasy and it's the most beautiful thing Damian has ever seen. He feels a pressure in his crotch. You're touching him, touching him so well.  Something is building. He feels too good. too hot. He needs you to keep moaning, keeping calling his name like that. He's thrusting now. He's moaning. Can't tell if it's you who's moaning or him anymore. Can't control it._

_He needs....he needs....._

_''Damian'' you moan as you look down at him, mouth open in an uncontrollable moan. You feel so good. Look so good. ''Damian''_

_''Y/N'' he calls out. He can feel the pressure building. Wants to tell you to keep going. Keep touching him like that. He was close...so close... too much._

_Suddenly there's a hot flash and Damian feels himself release and he lets out a drawn-out moan. He felt so good._

_''Y/N'' he calls out, ''Y/N.''_

Damian wakes slowly from the dream. It feels so real that he expects the pressure of your weight on him and is surprised when he doesn't feel it. He tries to shake himself awake and find his hands stuck in his pants.

Strange he didn't remember going to sleep with his- 

He jolts upright as the memory of the dream comes back in vivid detail, the sticky mess in his hand proof of the salacious dream and its conclusion. 

Holy Shit. 

He had just had a wet dream about you. 

How was he ever supposed to look you in the eye ever again? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined Damian as like Demisexual which is why all this sexual attraction and stuff seems new to him. Like in my head he knows about sex and is aware of what people his age usually do but is never really interested in it or cares enough to explore it until he meets someone who likes awakeness it in him. (This is my understanding of what it means to be demisexual but if I'm wrong please feel free to correct me. I'm not 100% on the whole definition thing which is why his sexuality doesn't play a huge part in the fic). He's been attracted to people before but never got close enough to like fantasize sexually about them or want to kiss them which is why this is his first wet dream and his first relationship and first everything. I headcanon that he's masturbated like one time, but only in a clinical way cause he read in a book once that it was healthy for kids his age. He gave the experience like a 4 /10 wouldn't recommend cause it was too much effort and a waste of time he could be using to train.   
> Anyways long endnote is long. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> Thanks for reading (sorry for the late updates) and feel free to leave a kudo or a comment or both   
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) Love talking to people about headcanons.  
> P.S. Wouldn't it have been funny if I called this chapter first wet dream?


End file.
